Rosa de Cobre
by ThroughTheAmazingTrash
Summary: En un mundo distopico y perseguido, Lukas trata de escapar de los rebeldes junto con su hermano Emil. En su huída, conocerá a Mathias, un fabricador de armas, que decidirá ayudarlo. Universo Steampunk. Dennor/Prumano/Américax?
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

 _ **The Cog is Dead - The Copper War**_

* * *

Caos y desastre era lo que quedaba. El mundo ha cambiado demasiado todos estos años.

La violencia y la inseguridad eran el pan de cada día. Ya no era gran sorpresa ver robos o asesinatos en las calles, pero no dejaba de ser una experiencia horrible para todos aquellos que vivían así.

Había pasado veinte años desde que el mundo se había sumido en una guerra que parecía no tener fin. Diez años desde que el gobierno decidió lanzar bombas nucleares a todos los lugares que parecían ser los más problemáticos.

Desde ese día, sobrevivir no era tan fácil. Pero por alguna razón, surgió entre la población aquella gente que parecía ser inmune a la radiación. Obviamente, de vez en cuando era común ver a alguien escupiendo sangre de vez en cuando, pero que llegase a la muerte era casi imposible.

Claro, las personas civilizadas eran las que llevaban máscaras de gas, como la nobleza por ejemplo. Casi nadie en el pueblo tenía una máscara, solo los millonarios podían conseguir una.

La nobleza era un mundo utópico en comparación del pueblo. Todos vivían en mansiones y no necesitaban ensuciarse las manos para conseguir un poco de dinero.

La peor parte era que todo ese dinero con el que compraban sus lujos fue alguna vez del pueblo, conseguido gracias a los impuestos.

Nadie que no era de la nobleza podía entrar a esa zona noble, había un gran laberinto que solo los residentes de la zona sabían cuál era la entrada. Si alguien del pueblo trataba de entrar, quedaba atrapado en el laberinto para siempre.

Esa técnica los salvó por mucho tiempo hasta que el pueblo decidió rebelarse.

La noticia se esparció como dinamita. El pueblo se rebeló asesinando a todos los miembros de la nobleza, quemaron todas las grandes casas e inclusive destruyeron gran parte de aquel laberinto.

El lugar se llenó de fuego y se podía ver a grandes distancias el humo que emanaba de este. Si eran honestos, nadie en el pueblo se lamentaba la muerte de los miembros de la nobleza, eran un problema más de la sociedad que era ahora.

Fue entonces, cuando creyeron que todos estaban ya muertos, que se enteraron que habían dos personas más de la nobleza desaparecidos, al parecer habían logrado escapar.

Eran los hijos del señor noble más privilegiado entre los demás nobles. Lukas, un chico que estaba a punto de cumplir 22 años, era el primogénito de aquella aristócrata familia. Era un chico callado y tranquilo en su mayoría del tiempo. El otro desaparecido era Emil, el hermano menor de Lukas que solo tenía 14 años.

Los rebeldes al enterarse del escape de ambos jóvenes, enfurecidos, decidieron darle caza a ambos. El precio de encontrarlos y entregarlos a los rebeldes eran de alrededor de millones de monedas, lo que llamó la atención de los caza recompensas, incluso había una menor recompensa si alguien sabía dónde estaban.

Por el momento, habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la última aparición de ambos. Supuestamente una ciudadana declaró que mientras llevaba sus herramientas hacia su fábrica, había visto a ambos caminando discretamente por las calles.

 _«Intenté seguirlos »_ había dicho. _«Pero al notar mi presencia, enseguida huyeron hacia un callejón. Los seguí sabiendo que aquel callejón no tenía salida, pero no había nadie. ¡Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado!»._

A pesar de ser una declaración algo alocada, describió cómo se veían. El mayor llevaba una gran capa de color carmesí, un chaleco con varios botones y una corbata. En cambio, el menor llevaba una máscara de gas que le cubría nariz y boca. Su vestimenta era una camisa blanca con un chaleco sin mangas negro encima y un gorro gris.

Al tener ya una mejor idea del aspecto de los chicos, la búsqueda se volvió más intensa.

Poco tiempo después de la aparición de los fugitivos, la desconfianza se apoderó de la ciudad entera. Los rebeldes tenían el poder de arrestar a quien se le consideraba sospechoso de ocultar a los fugitivos. Era la anarquía total.

Habían pasado un largo tiempo desde la última aparición de Lukas y Emil.

* * *

 **Hey!  
**

 **Este fic se nos ha ocurrido no hace mucho, y personalmente para una de nosotras no es el primer fic pero si para la otra(?)**

 **Este AU se basa en un universo Steampunk. El steampunk se desenvuelve en una ambientación donde la tecnología a vapor sigue siendo la predominante y por lo general localizada en Inglaterra durante la época victoriana, donde no es extraño encontrar elementos comunes de la ciencia ficción o la fantasía.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leernos! Actualizaremos lo más pronto que podamos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** _Evelyn Evelyn - Sandy Fishnets._**

* * *

Fue en la madrugada donde Lukas tuvo que hacer el sacrificio de salvar a Emil.

De manera difícil, había conseguido escapar del hogar de los nobles junto con su hermano. El fuego le hacían arder los ojos, todo el lugar se había llenado de explosivos y gente del pueblo matando a los nobles con sus armas fabricadas, sorprendentemente eficaces.

Ambos, con mascaras de gas, estaban avanzando por el laberinto cuando uno los pillo y le disparo directamente a Lukas. La bala solo alcanzo los seguros de su máscara, provocando que callera al suelo. Sus oídos piteaban de manera horrible, pero logro tomar a Emil de las manos y arrastrarlo entre los arbustos del laberinto.

No supo cómo, pero de alguna manera logro perderlos de vista y escapar.

'' _Lukas… tu mascara…''_ había dicho Emil.

Sin la máscara ahora estaba expuesto a la fuerte radiación del ambiente. Pero en ese momento poco le importaba, debían de ocultarse y debía de mantener a Emil a salvo.

'' _No te preocupes, estaré bien'',_ Lukas se subió el gorro de su capa color carmesí, ocultando su rostro lo mejor posible. _''Debemos adentrarnos lo mejor en el pueblo y hacernos pasar como civiles''._ Propuso, de todos modos, debían de conseguir comida de algún modo.

Lograron mantenerse ocultos por un par de semanas, sabían que ambos estaban al asecho. No fue hasta que una señora los delato.

Escaparon por un callejón, solo para ser recibidos por una gran muralla. Sin siquiera dudarlo, tomo a Emil y lo obligo a escalar las paredes con él, escaparon saltando de techo en techo.

No estaban acostumbrados a este estilo de vida como fugitivos, ambos eran de familias millonarias y nunca imaginaron acabar así.

No fue la primera vez que tuvieron que escapar por los techos, de hecho, poco a poco se acostumbraron a escalar construcciones altas, se volvieron mejor en ello.

* * *

Lukas y Emil habían conseguido subirse a un barco a escondidas, dirección hacia Inglaterra. Noruega ya no era seguro para ninguno de los dos.

Era difícil esconderse de los trabajadores que dirigían el barco y de los pasajeros, y era más difícil ocultar los ataques de toz que Lukas tenía seguidamente. Los efectos de la radiación lo estaban afectando.

Luego de aproximadamente 56 horas, llegaron a un puerto de Londres. Lukas sabía algo de ingles, se manejaría sin problema.

Bajaron de la misma forma en la que subieron, a escondidas.

Pronto llegaron a la ciudad, no era como Noruega en lo absoluto.

La capital era enorme, usualmente se veía pasar avionetas del ejército británico. Aquello le provoco escalofríos a Lukas, de todas maneras, seguían siendo parte de la sociedad donde habían decidido abandonar a los civiles durante los inicios de la guerra.

De todas maneras, esperaba pasar desapercibido en este nuevo país.

* * *

Habían pasado como civiles normales dentro de la gran capital.

No fue hasta que escucharon el anuncio de un niño no más de la edad de Emil, anunciando con maquina en mano que entregaba los periódicos sobre la desaparición de los hermanos noruegos de la nobleza. O mejor dicho, ''traidores''.

...

 _Lukas estaba observando los precios de un puesto de comida cuando escucho al chico._

 _El chico iba pasando con una máquina expendedora de periódicos en forma de bolso, con su mano izquierda recibiendo el dinero de las personas y la derecha en forma de megáfono._

'' _¡Extra! ¡Extra! Hermanos traidores pertenecientes de la nobleza en fuga. ¡Se cree que han escapado de Noruega! Si alguien los avista en Gran Bretaña, se les exige contactar a los números escritos en el periódico. ''_

 _De manera sutil pero sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora, agarro a Emil del brazo y lo empujo fuera de la concurrida feria._

 _..._

Ahora, no tenía idea a donde ir sin sentir miradas sobre ambos. Encontrando el callejón más cercano, entro en él y enseguida comenzó a escalar una muralla junto a Emil. No podrían pasar la noche en algún hostal esta vez.

Caminando por un rato por los techos y con cuidado de no resbalar, encontró un lugar donde las murallas se cerraban dando paso a un enorme edificio entre tantos. Por lo menos este lugar lo ocultaría bastante bien por unos días.

Salto encima de una baranda para pisar las escaleras, Emil siguiendo sus pasos.

La madera era vieja y se veía mal cuidada, subieron por un rato hasta que encontraron que el lugar se cerraba frente de un techo y una ventana. ¿Qué clase de lugar tenía una escalera que terminaba en un punto muerto?

De todos modos, Lukas salto la baranda y se sentó encima del techo un tanto empinado. El lugar seguía igual de cerrado y todo estaba oscuro, exceptuando por las tantas luces de algunos edificios cercanos y del tren a vapor que no se encontraba muy lejos de acá. Ocasionalmente escuchabas el tren pasar por las vías.

Emil se sentó a su lado, levantando la capa de Lukas y poniéndosela encima de él.

Esto era cansino para ambos, pero si tener que ocultarse significaba pasar la noche en un techo, no se negaría a ello. No sería la primera vez tampoco.

* * *

 **Si, si, es corto y wea wea pero es que las clases empezaron y una debe cuidar el NEM(?)**

 ***busca en wikihow como subir el promedio en dos meses***

 **OSEA TENGO PRUEBAS PSU ASI NO C PICNHES PUEDE MI NE M M**

 ** _-Doxy._**

 **Disfruten el capitulo atrasado af, acostúmbrense.(?)**


End file.
